


Rose-Colored Sunshine

by wordsmisleadinghere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allergies, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Scott Lang, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Bees, Bonding, Card Games, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: A collection of unconnected Steve/Scott drabbles and ficlets, mostly of the fluffy and occasionally smutty variety.Tags updated as needed. Each piece is individually rated.





	1. Contents

0\. Title - Rating, Drabble or Ficlet

1\. [In the Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386880/chapters/46131556) \- Teen & Up, Ficlet

2\. [Be a Good Bunny...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386880/chapters/46131817) \- Mature, Ficlet

3\. [Bumble-Ant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386880/chapters/47315185) \- General, Double Drabble

4\. [Glomp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386880/chapters/58904494) \- General, Double Drabble


	2. In the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since coming to the compound, Scott tried to be on his best behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Imagine Steve Rogers](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/) follower fill week prompt “Steve discovers he has a unique hobby in common with another Avenger.” 
> 
> Chapter tags: Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Card Games, Bonding, Awkward Scott Lang

“Hey, Cap, this package was dr – oh, shit, sorry!”

Since coming to the compound, Scott tried to be on his best behavior. He didn’t want to screw up this opportunity or embarrass himself, so even if it didn’t come all that naturally to him, he laid on the formalities. Doubly – no, _quadruply_ so when he was around Steve. 

But after multiple mini-lectures from the captain about how he didn’t need to be so polite, Scott figured his plan wasn’t working out. He decided he’d attempt to act more natural and if _that_ didn’t work? Well, he tried not to think that far ahead.

Scott regretted that decision the instant he pushed Steve’s office door fully open, which made the other man jump in surprise and caused him to scatter cards and blue card sleeves all over the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated as he rushed over to the desk, placing the package on it and crouching to help Steve.

“It’s, it’s okay, Scott. Don’t worry about it,” he said, trying to shoo Scott away with the cards he’d picked up.

“No, it was my fault. Let me.” Scott gathered up others and put them on Steve’s desk until one caught his eye.

 _“Bump in the night.”_ _Isn’t that…?_

“You play Magic: the Gathering?” The words came out before he could stop them. “That’s so cool!”

Steve gave him a look somewhere between amused and skeptical, “Is it?”

“I think so.”

“I’m guessing you play.”

“Are you kidding, man? Since, I mean, as a kid.”

Steve smiled and stood up, piling the last of the sleeves on his desk. “Just as kid?”

Scott smirked to himself and pushed himself up off the floor. “Well, I kinda fell off after prison and everything,” he admitted. “How’d you get into it?”

“I came across it while catching up on other things. It kinda snowballed from there.”

Scott nodded, his gaze drifting to the cards strewn on the desk as Steve continued.

“Y’know, there’s this game store in town that holds a Magic night on Fridays. I go every week.” He chuckled. “Every week I’m in town, that is.”

“You can do that without anyone bothering you?” Scott asked curiously.

“For the most part, yeah. Sometimes newcomers panic a little, but it fades once the game gets going. It’s not like anyone’s feeling up my arms.”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise then feigned innocence, “Why would someone do something like _that_?”

“Beats me,” Steve replied with a knowing smile. “Anyway, I was gonna say, if you ever wanted to get back into it, would you like to come along?”

Scott bit back his gut reaction of “Are you flirting with me or fucking with me?” and instead nervously flicked some of the cards along the table, hyper aware of Steve’s eager gaze on him. He cleared his throat. “Got enough cards here for two decks?”

“I think so.”

“Well, then,” he met Steve’s eyes. “Let’s see if I can knock some of this rust off.”


	3. Be a Good Bunny…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve so badly wanted to reciprocate, but oh, it was one sexual hurdle the once good Catholic boy had yet to cross successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will pry shy, awkward, virginal Steve Rogers from my cold, dead hands!
> 
> Chapter tags: Ficlet, Smut, Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Laughter During Sex, Hand Jobs, Awkward Steve Rogers

Steve shuddered. He was _so_ close, Scott just needed to… “Wh-why’d you stop?” He blinked down at him.

“Did you say what I think you just said?”

“I – no. Y-yes. Maybe. I don’t – I’m sorry.”

With that, the giggles Scott had barely contained erupted from him, even as he tried to muffle them against Steve’s bare thigh.

See, Steve quickly learned that Scott liked to talk during sex. Reverent or silly. Sweet or filthy. Anything was liable to come out of his mouth. And Steve loved it. He so badly wanted to reciprocate, but oh, it was one sexual hurdle the once good Catholic boy had yet to cross successfully.

And oh, God, did Scott just _snort_?

“Look, I’m trying,” Steve pleaded as Scott began to crawl up his body, still chuckling.

“I know and I love ya for it,” he said, smile sincere before he captured Steve’s lips in a kiss. “Besides,” He mused, running his fingers lightly along Steve’s cock. “You’re much thicker than any carrot I’ve ever seen.”

Steve bit his lip hard, blushing and squirming against the teasing.

“You’re more like, uh…” He gave the blond a full stroke, his voice thoughtful, “A cucumber. Maybe a zucchini.”

Steve groaned, both out of pleasure and embarrassment. “You’re gonna make this a thing, aren’t ya?”

“You started it.”

“How ‘bout you finish it?”

That earned him a husky laugh, “See, you’re getting it,” and with a flick of Scott’s wrist Steve was gone. 


	4. Bumble-Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream come true, but not without its setbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by superhawkguy’s [post](https://superhawkguy.tumblr.com/post/186394026482/guuuys-important-question-i-need-an-answer-for) about Scott petting bees. I just… I _had_ to, okay?
> 
> Chapter tags: Double Drabble, Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Allergies, Bees

One look at Scott had Steve rushing toward the couch. “What’s happened? Is Cassie alright?”

“What? No. Steve, honey, everything’s fine.”

“You look like you’ve been crying.” It was a bit of an understatement. His eyes were swollen nearly shut, his nose bright red and raw.

He shook his head with a sniffle, “Sneezing, mostly. I finally got to hug a bumblebee today!”

“Oh,” Steve breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he sat down. “So how was it?”

Scott grinned, “He was so cuddly! Unfortunately, I hadn’t considered the pollen issue and got covered in it.”

“I bet Hank wasn’t happy.”

“Oh, he’s super pissed, but it was worth it.”

“Well, I don–” The captain started then stopped, while he watched a bumblebee fly through the window and land on the back of Scott’s hand.

“Hey, little guy,” he cooed.

“I can’t believe it,” Steve said, dumbfounded. “I’m dating a Disney princess.”

“Then I guess that makes you my prince.” Scott replied as he leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek before – “Ahhhhhchoo! Oh, shit, sorry!”


	5. Glomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment, Scott was searching the Tower’s cabinets for peanut butter. The next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to finish _something_ and I also wanted the boys being disgustingly adorable with each other, so now there’s this. 
> 
> Chapter tags: Double Drabble (almost anyway), Fluff Without Plot, Idiots in Love, Banter, Hugs

“Oof!”

One moment, Scott was searching the Tower’s cabinets for peanut butter. The next, all the wind had been knocked clear out of him as Steve suddenly hugged him from behind.

“How’s my favorite ant?” he asked, nuzzling the shorter man’s neck and giving him another squeeze.

Scott laughed breathlessly. “I dunno, man, I haven’t talked to Little Hank today.” And though he couldn’t get a good look at the blond, he could feel Steve smirk against his skin.

“Well. In that case, I’d better go and fin–”

“ _Steeeve_.” He spun around to grab the other man’s waist and pull him close again. “C’mon.”

Not that he had to try all that hard.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Lang.”

“So are you. Lucky I’m cute, that is… and maybe the other thing.”

“Just ‘maybe’?” Steve looked at him from under his eyelashes, all sweetness but for the tiniest smirk. That look always turned Scott to goo.

He buried his face in Steve’s chest with a groan. “You don’t play fair.”

Steve snickered and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
